Life, is a Play
by Enchantr3ss
Summary: For centuries demons and half-demons have fought mercilessly. At a war-ravaged high school, two gangs continue this "tradition". When a new girl arrives, will she stop the fight or drive it to the edge? InuKagKouga and MS


**Life, is a play – Prologue.**

            For many centuries, the constant rivalry between youkai and hanyous has plauged the lives of every living being on earth and haunted their dreams. Humans are merely pawns in their cruel charade. Now, they live by the rule of survival, "kill or be killed" and thus their loyalties tend to stray. In the present, this rivalry still continues to this day in the form of gangs. Both youkai and hanyous attend Dojou High, which is in a grim and often described as hopeless area, since many people never live past the age of thirty.

The leader of the youkai, Kouga, is a heartless, cold-blooded villian who has committed thousands of unmentionable and atrocious crimes towards both humans, hanyous and even youkais who dare to question his orders. His dark eyes are harsh and no being has ever dared to look him straight in his eyes. Moreover, the leader of the hanyou Inuyasha has also engaged in acts of trechery and deciet; however, since he has a human half the silver-haired hanyou is loyal to whom he trusts and is often merciful to his enemies.

"Inuyasha, I never thought I would see you here." A man dressed as a monk laughed as he hit his friend lightly on the back.

The hanyou growled and he quickly brushed his friend's hand off of his fire-rat robes. "They're punishing me, the new principal Mr. Takashi was so scared of us that he wouldn't even listen! He said that if we ever fought on school property again, we would be suspended for a month. And that's not the worst of it,, we're **BOTH** enrolled in dramatic arts. This is going to be a _long_ year since nothing good will never come out of this stupid class." He scoffed as he sat down beside his friends.

"Well Mr. I-Need-to-fight-with-Kouga-everytime-I-see- him, you know that you should have waited. That  traitor Naraku, he was supposed to be on our side, but he murdered ten of us in one attack. That jerk!" Sango, a young demon exterminator said bitterly as she clenched her fists when she thought of her fallen allies.

Naraku was a hanyou, who was Inuyasha's right hand man. The half dog-demon put his outmost trust him, only to find betrayal and dishonesty. Naraku was originally a human who wished for immense power, his wishes were granted when hundreds of thousands of demons took over his body; one could say that he was more youkai than human. He wears a baboon fur costume, however without it he has dark eyes and hair as well as ghostly pale skin. One night, which was dubbed, "the night to end all nights" they attacked the youkai; however, just before Inuyasha slaughtered Kouga, Naraku revealed his deception and unfaithful ness when he murdered fellow hanyous with a miasma attack.

"We don't need him. I'm strong enough on my own -" 

He was interrupted by a nagging from the monk, Miroku. "I admit that you are strong Inuyasha, but so is Kouga. Plus, his gang now vastly out numbers ours; if we're to fight again, I doubt we'd have a chance of survival."

"Feh." Was Inuyasha's response, he was too angry to even argue. Although, both Miroku and Sango are humans they've decided to side with the hanyous, after experiencing all of the wrath and torment that Kouga's gang had caused them.

"We could ask your brother Sesshomaru." Sango suggested

"Hell, no!" Inuyasha blurted out, "He could careless about what happens to either side and if he were to fight, it would be for the youkai. He's much to proud of his heritage to fight for a 'pathetic half-breed', even if I am his bhalf/b-brother." Stressing the word half.

"Dog-turd. Don't tell me I'll have to see your disgusting face every morning." A voice growled from behind him.

"Well, I'm honoured to see your wonderful face everymorning you smelly wolf." The hanyou replied sarcastically as he glared at his rival infront of him through his golden orbs.

"Class! Everyone take your seats, it's time to start a new lesson. But first, we should mention that we have a new student from Kyoto. I expect that you'll treat her nicely once you meet her. Does anybody want to volunteer to show her around the school?" The drama teacher Ms. Tao asked.

The room remained silent and not a hand was raised. Breaking the silence, Ms. Tao sighed and told the class that she would go get the new student from the office. Without supervision, all of the students chatted amongst themselves, the topics were mainly about school events and rumours about fellow classmates. 

'That's strange, why did everyone stop talking.' Inuyasha thought to himself and turned around to see what everyone was staring at.

A young girl walked in and it seemed that she brought in so much purity with her presence. Her dark hair with soft waves slightly swayed and bounced as she made her way to the front of the classroom, following the drama teacher.

At the sight of her, many of the males in the class made cat-calls and Sango thought that they were going to drool. 'The poor girl, I wonder why she came here.' 

A blush crept up the new girl's smooth porcelain skin and Ms.Tao asked her to sit at the table at the back – right beside Miroku and directly infront of Inuyasha. The half-demon could smell the arousal of most of the males in the room and needless to say, it disgusted him. 'Sure, she's attractive and her scent is driving me crazy… but she's nothing spectacular. I think it's the clothes she's wearing, why does that bitch wear such a short skirt; I can see her -' His thoughts were interrupted with a loud yell.

"**HENTAI**!! She's new you pervert." Sango yelled as she reached over and smacked Miroku on the head.

'That was close.' Inuyasha thought in relief, he was slightly embarrassed that Sango may have seen his wandering eyes.   

"Ms. Tao, I'd like to take your previous offer. I'd love to show the new girl around, err… what's your name?" Kouga asked.

"Her name is Kagome. Kouga you may show her around the school, but next time please raise your hand before speaking." The teacher stated in a monochromatic tone, who obviously pitied the poor girl.

After that line of conversation, everyone could feel the tension in the room between both of the gang leaders. Although Inuyasha wasn't in _love_ with the new girl, his rivalry with Kouga drove his feelings into other things, obsessiveness, posessiveness, and lastly lust. 

Review or no more updates. I don't feel like writing if nobody reads it. Keep in mind that the other chapters will be longer… this is just a prologue ;).


End file.
